The Amulet Girl
by FantasyLover91
Summary: One day at school Mark Hollander encounters a mysterious girl he knows nothing about. She says that he can trust him. She also claims that she is apart of the war between Lord Fear and Ace Lightning. Can Mark trust her? Also what is the secret that Lord Fear wants so badly.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Only read if you watched Ace Lightning. I did change a few things. Also there were some parts that I didnt explain well so just bare with me. Enjoy =)

**Chapter 1**

Mark was standing by his locker one afternoon after school.

He couldn't wait to get home after a hard day.

Chuck was standing beside him talking about the game Ace Lightning.

"So you want to play together? I'm sure that together we can destroy Lord Fear." He laughed.

Mark smiled. "I would love to Chuck but I got to be somewhere this afternoon. Maybe some other time?"

Chuck's face fell. "Yeah okay man. I'll see you later." He walked off leaving Mark alone.

"I thought he never leave." Came a voice from behind Mark.

Mark turned to see a young girl standing behind him.

She had strawberry white skin, light purple eyes and dark red hair.

She didn't look like she belonged to this school.

"Can I help you?" he asked nervously.

The girl laughed. "You don't have to be nervous Mark. I'm not one of Lord Fear's minions."

"Who?"

"You don't have to act around me. I know everything. I know about Ace and the piece of the Amulet you wear around your neck."

"How do you know about all this?"

The girl suddenly looked nervous as she looked around the hallway. "We can't talk here. It's too dangerous."

"What?"

The girl shook her head. "I'll explain everything to you and Ace later. I'll meet you at Thunder Tower." She turned and walked off.

"Are you sure that she's not one of Lord Fear's minions?" Ace asked after Mark had explained what happened.

Mark nodded. "She said that it wasn't safe for her at school."

"Is it a trap Ace?" Sparks asked.

"I'm not sure. She didn't seem dangerous to you?"

Mark shook his head. "No."

"Hello Ace." Came a voice by the entrance of the building.

Mark turned to see the girl standing there.

"It's you again." He said.

The girl nodded as she looked to Ace and Sparks. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"How do you know about us?" Ace asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ace raised his fists at her. "How about I fry you?"

"Ace wait she's just a girl." Mark said as he turned back to her. "How about you start by telling us your name."

"Emily."

"Do you have a last name?"

Emily shook her head. "No."

"Do you want to explain to us how you know about the Amulet."

Emily sighed as she slowly walked over to them. "Very well." She looked to the floor. "The reason I know everything is because I am the Amulet." She looked at their faces.

She watched as each of their faces turned to shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That's not possible." Ace said in disbelief.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"Can you show us?" Mark asked.

Emily nodded and closed her eyes.

Right away 3 pieces of the Amulet came out from her body in a glowing purple bubble.

"Amazing." Sparks breathed.

The pieces disappeared as she opened her eyes. "My body is also a piece of the Amulet. The pieces inside me give me power. Although there at a weak state right now because I have never trained to control them." Her face turned serious. "If Lord Fear gets his hands on me then it will mean the end if he gets a hold of the other pieces. That is why I came to you Mark at school. I didn't know what else to do."

"We will protect you from Fear." Ace said.

"Thank you."

"Where did you come from?" Mark asked.

"I don't actually remember. The first thing I remember is waking outside the carnival."

Ace turned to Mark. "I think that she should stay at your place for now."

Mark nodded in agreement but before he could do anything Ace was hit from behind by green light.

"Ace." Sparks cried.

Mark turned as he heard someone laughing from behind.

"Lord Fear." He breathed.

Lord Fear along with Lady Illusion were standing by the entrance.

Emily looked scared as she moved behind Mark. "He…. He came for me."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Lord Fear said as he laughed.

"What are you doing here Fear?" Ace asked.

"I heard that you found a rather interesting piece of the Amulet." He looked to Emily's frightened form. "Give us the girl."

"Mark, Emily get behind us." Sparks said as she got out her sword.

Emily and Mark ran behind Ace and Sparks.

"Don't worry Emily." Mark said. "Ace and Sparks will take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

Mark nodded. "Ace and Sparks never give up."

Emily turned back to watch them fight. 'I feel like I need to help them.' She looked down at her clenched fists and felt a current of power running through them. 'That's it.' She thought as she raised her fists at Lord Fear.

Blue lightning suddenly exploded from her fists and flew to Lord Fear hitting him.

"My Lord I think now would be a good time to retreat." Lady Illusion said.

Lord Fear nodded in agreement and turned to Ace. "We will be back." He said as he and Lady Illusion ran away.

Emily fell to her knees as she was suddenly drained of energy.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked.

Emily nodded. "My power just drained me that's all. It was the first time that I used them."

"That was amazing kid." Ace said as he and Sparx walked over to them. "I think that we can make you a Lightning Knight."

Emily laughed shakily. "I think that's why the Amulet pieces gave me this power."

Mark looked to Ace. "I think that she'll be safer here. Lord Fear knows where I live."

"It will only be for a day then she can stay here."

"I got school tomorrow though. I can't protect her if I'm at school."

"Mark give me your phone." Emily said. "If I'm in trouble then I'll give Ace a call and he will be there in a flash. I'll be fine."

Mark wasn't so sure but agreed anyway.

"There's no reason to worry Mark."

"Right. Now I just need to deal with my parents."

"Oh don't worry about them." Emily smiled. "Right this second they are going on a 2 day holiday. They are going to leave you a message."

"What did you do?"

Emily laughed. "Just a little tampering that's all. Its harmless. They should call you in a second."

He looked down at the phone as it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mark it's your Mother. Just letting you know that your Father and I are just going on a 2 day holiday. We know that your big enough to take care of yourself but you can invite a friend to keep you company. Bye love."

Emily smirked at him as the phone went dead. "All set?"

Mark nodded. "How did you do that?"

Emily shrugged. "Just another one of my powers. I would have made them stay away for a week but like I said before my powers aren't strong enough yet."

"You both should get going." Ace said.

Mark nodded. "Yes let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Emily and Mark were standing in the kitchen before Mark had to go to school.

"Are you sure that you will be alright?" Mark asked again.

Emily nodded. "I'll be fine." She held up Mark's phone. "If something happens I'll phone Ace right away." She put the phone down on the counter. "There's no need to worry Mark. I'm not completely hopeless."

Mark smiled slightly. "Right. I'll see you after school."

Emily smiled. "See you later."

She watched him walk out the door.

'Now let's see if I can shoot lightning from my fists again. It felt so amazing yesterday.' She raised her fists in the air and closed her eyes.

She groaned in frustration a second later and opened her eyes. 'Nothing is happening. Why can't I do it?'

She raised her fists again to the door and this time blue lightning came out and singed the door. "I did it!"

"Interesting." Came a voice behind her. "Very interesting."

Emily whirled around to see that Lord Fear, Lady Illusion, Googler and Dirty Rat standing by the entrance of the house.

"How nice to see you again my dear." Lord Fear said.

The Rat sniffed the air. "She's alone Boss. That Lightning brat isn't here."

"Good."

'They…. They came for me.' Emily thought. 'I need to get out of here.' She looked to the phone on the counter. 'I need to call Ace.'

Staff Head followed her gaze to the counter and smiled. "I don't think so." He let loose an energy beam on it destroying the phone.

"Can't have Ace Lightning coming here can we." Staff Head said as he laughed.

"Nice work my loyal staff." Lord Fear said as he looked back to Emily. "If you come with us now I promise you won't get harmed."

Emily shook her head as she raised her fists at Lord Fear. 'I need to use my powers and get out of here.'

"I won't come with you." Emily said as she fired lightning from her fists.

Lord Fear, Lady Illusion, Googler and Dirty Rat dodged out of the way.

"That was a warning shot." Emily said as she scrunched her nose up.

She could feel that she was getting weaker from that one attack.

Lord Fear chuckled. "Your face betrays you. You're weak." He turned to Lady Illusion. "My Lady will you put an end to this?"

Lady Illusion nodded. "With pleasure my Lord." She said as she stepped forward.

She raised her hand and created a crystal orb.

She smiled at Emily. "This will only take a moment." She said as she threw the orb onto the ground in front of Emily.

It exploded and gas immediately took the orb's place.

Emily's lungs burnt as the gas entered her body and she felt herself getting weaker.

She fell to her knees and she could feel her body giving up as she fell to the floor.

"Let us go." Lord Fear said as they carried her away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Mark got home that afternoon he dropped his bag beside the front door and looked around.

"Emily are you here?" he called out.

He walked into the kitchen and found the singed door and his destroyed phone.

'This can't be good.' He thought as he went to the phone that was on the wall and used it to ring Ace.

"Ace Lightning here."

"Ace its Mark. Can you come to my place? I think something happened to Emily. She isn't here. I'm worried that Lord Fear has her."

"Don't worry kid." Ace replied. "Sparx and I will be there soon."

"Thanks." Mark ended the call and turned to the destroyed phone.

'What happened here?'

He turned as Ace and Sparx walked through the door.

Ace looked to the singed door then to the broken phone. "Lord Fear was here."

Mark knew what that meant. "He's got her."

Ace nodded.

"We need to rescue her."

"Mark do you still have your piece of the Amulet?" Ace asked.

Mark nodded as he touched the piece of the amulet underneath his shirt.

"Good. Get set. We're going to Lord Fears to rescue Emily."

* * *

When Emily woke she found that she was lying in a white crystal orb in the middle of the haunted house.

She found that her legs wouldn't allow her to stand.

'What's going on?' she thought to herself. 'I feel so weak.'

She looked up when she heard someone laughing and saw Lord Fear smiling at her with Lady Illusion behind him.

"At last we have you."

"What…. What do you want from me?"

"I think you know precisely what I want from you."

"I'll never give you my pieces of the Amulet."

Lord Fear chuckled. "I thought you might say that. Which is why I'm going to take it by force."

"What are you talking about ?"

"Can't you feel it?" Lord Fear asked. "Right this second the crystal that you are in is draining your life force. Once it's all gone from you I'll be free to take the pieces from you."

Emily knew that he was right.

As much as she wasn't willing to admit it she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as the seconds went by.

She looked up at Lord Fear. "You'll never get away with this. Ace, Sparx and Mark will save me."

Lord Fear chuckled. "I hope so. This will be the perfect moment to be rid of Ace Lightning and his miserable lightning brat once and for all."

Emily fell to her left side.

She tried to pick herself up but she found that she couldn't move anything.

Lord Fear laughed. "Soon those pieces will be mine."

"Think again Fear." Came a voice behind them.

Lord Fear and Lady Illusion both turned to see Ace, Sparx and Mark standing by the door.

Mark was carrying his lightning gauntlet on his arm.

Lord Fear laughed cruelly. "Ace Lightning. It's so good of you to come."

"Mark." Emily whispered as she rolled onto her back. "Help me."

"Emily."

"Mark you free Emily while Sparx and I deal with Lord Fear and Lady Illusion."

Mark nodded as they started fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mark ran over to the crystal orb and looked at Emily who by now had her eyes closed.

"Emily can you hear me?"

"Mark." It was barely more than a whisper.

"Hold on. I'm going to get you out of here."

Before he could do anything Emily started glowing and her pieces of the Amulet appeared in a glowing purple bubble above her for a minute before disappearing.

Mark shook his head before he aimed his gauntlet at the crystal orb.

He let loose lightning from the gauntlet and destroyed the crystal orb.

At the same time Sparx ran over to him and grabbed Emily. "We need to get out of here kid."

Mark nodded as he followed Sparx and Ace out of the Haunted House.

Sparx whistled as soon as she was out of the Haunted House. "Lightning Flash to me."

She jumped onto it as soon as it flew to her side and turned to Mark. "Get on."

Without saying anything Mark got on and sat behind Sparx.

Ace flew out of the Haunted House. "Let's get back to Thunder Tower." He said as he flew off.

Sparx and Mark followed after him.

* * *

As soon as they had arrived at Thunder Tower Sparx put Emily on a couch that Ace had found.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mark asked.

Ace nodded. "She just needs to recharge that's all. She'll be fine tomorrow."

"This is my fault." Mark said as he sighed. "If she had stayed here then Lord Fear would never had taken her."

Ace shook his head. "Listen Mark it was no one's fault." He put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Why don't you go home? Sparx and I will take care of her."

"Leave it to us kid." Sparx said by Emily.

"Okay fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." He turned and walked out of Thunder Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Mark raced to Thunder Tower on his bike.

As soon as he got off his bike he heard yelling coming from inside followed by electricity.

"Give it more power."

Mark ran inside to find Ace standing beside Emily who was on her knees panting.

"Hey kid." Sparx said as she walked over to him.

"What is Ace doing?"

"Training Emily to get her power level up." Sparx said. "He really wants her to be a strong Lightning Knight."

"He shouldn't be pushing her so hard. How long have they been doing this?"

Sparx shrugged. "About 5 hours."

Mark was surprised. "5 hours."

Sparx nodded. "Ace is trying to push Emily. He doesn't want her to give up."

"Even so Ace shouldn't be pushing her so quickly. She just recovered."

"Stand up Emily and try again." Ace said. "Lightning Knights never give up."

"I'm not giving up." Emily said through her pants.

"Then stand."

"Can't I just have a rest?"

"No resting. You asked me to train you and that's what I'm doing. Stand up."

Emily struggled to get to her feet.

She wobbled and fell to her knees again.

"Come on Emily. Get to your feet."

"I…. can't."

"You asked me to train you to get you stronger. This is the only way. Now stand."

Mark ran over to Emily's side. "That's enough Ace. She needs to rest."

"She can rest when Lord Fear is defeated and back in the 6th dimension."

"She's not like you Ace."

"She isn't like you as well."

"Stop fighting." Emily said. "Ace Mark is right. Just give me a break then we can get right back to training."  
Ace sighed. "Fine."

"Let me help you." Mark said as he helped Emily to her feet and brought her over to the couch.

"Thank you Mark."

"No problem."

"No really. Thank you. Ace and Sparx told me how you freed me." She put her head in her hands. "I feel like a useless weakling."

"Is that why you asked Ace to train you?"

Emily looked to him and nodded. "It's either that or get more pieces of the Amulet to become stronger." She looked to the piece of the Amulet that was hiding underneath his shirt.

Mark took the piece out from underneath his shirt and looked at it then to Emily. "Do you want it?"

Emily looked to the Amulet piece nervously. "I'm not sure. I can feel its power but I don't know if I want it with my pieces."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Emily shook her head. "We should ask Ace and Sparx if they think it's a good idea."

Mark turned to them. "Do you?"

Ace nodded without hesitation. "If we are to defeat Lord Fear then we need all the help we can get. Emily is a Lightning Knight as we need her to be strong."

"But Ace what about Random Virus?" Sparx asked.

"I really don't know if he is on our side anymore."

Mark turned back to Emily and held his piece out to her.

Emily sighed and nodded. "Okay. Give me the piece."

Mark handed over his piece to Emily.

Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

A second later Emily's pieces of the Amulet came out.

The piece that she had held went to join hers.  
The pieces disappeared as she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Mark asked.

"A little stronger." She said as she stood and put her hands in the air.

Mark jumped out of the way as Emily's body suddenly lit up with electricity.

"Even I can't do that." Ace said with surprise.

Emily giggled as the electricity slowly disappeared.

"What else can you do?" Sparx asked.

Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Can you fly?" Ace asked.

Emily widened her eyes. "Fly? No. I don't think so."

Ace smiled. "How do you know if you haven't tried." He grabbed her as he lifted off the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily started screaming as she left the ground.

"Ace I don't think that this is a good idea." Mark said. "What if she can't fly?"

"We need to know the limit of her powers." Ace said.

"There are other ways of doing that."

"Ace put me down." Emily said as he went higher.

"Emily do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then you trust me to catch you." He said as he let her go.

Emily screamed as she fell and closed her eyes tightly.

She could hear Mark's cries of terror.

'This is it.' She thought to herself.

The next moment she heard Ace crying out in triumph and Mark and Sparx's sighs with relief.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she found that she was floating just inches from the ground.

"I knew it." Ace said as he came to Emily's side. "Are you alright?"

Emily shook her head. "How do I move?"

Ace laughed and grabbed her by the arms and lifted her higher in the air.

"No Ace I don't want to."

"You need to learn."

Mark laughed as he watched Emily try to stead herself in the air.

"This is hard." Emily said as she tried to hover in the air.

"It is but I think you're getting the hang on it. Now try flying around."

Emily was wobbly at first but soon enough she was zipping around the room.

"You're a natural." Ace said. "You can take a break while I power up." He flew down to his transformer and started powering himself up.

Emily flew down to Mark.

"That was amazing." He said.

Emily smiled. "It felt amazing."

She suddenly scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Something is wrong."

"What is it?"

Emily shook her head. "This is bad."

"What's wrong Emily? Tell me."

She looked to Mark with a serious look on her face. "Lord Fear has gained the rest of the Amulet of Zoar. It's just my pieces he hasn't gotten."

Mark widened his eyes. "How do you know?"

"I could always feel when a piece was found."

Mark turned to Ace and Sparx to see that they were slowly flickering like there power was slowly draining away.

"That isn't good." Sparx said. "I just recharged but I already feel weak."

"That is because you are weak." Came a voice behind them.

They turned to see Random Virus standing behind them.

They saw that his power was slowly draining away as well.

"Random." Ace said with caution.

Mark turned slightly to Emily. "Be careful around him."

Emily nodded as she looked at his red eye. "I know who he is. It looks like he's chosen Lord Fear's side."

Mark nodded in agreement.

"Random you are on our side." Ace said. "Remember that you are my friend and that you are a Lightning Knight."

"I have no friends and I am no Lightning Knight."

"Yes you do. Remember."

Random Virus shook his head and looked to Emily. "Give me the girl."

Sparx and Ace stepped in front of Mark and Emily.

"I don't think so."

Random let out a frustrated cry. "I'm sick of all you do gooders. You're all weak. Let me through." He used his claw hand to whack Ace and Sparx out of the way.

He then rolled over to where Mark and Emily were hiding behind the couch.

"Emily get behind me." Mark said.

Emily shook her head. "No you don't have your Lightning Gauntlet on you." She said as she stood in front of Mark.

"You weak little girl. Come here and face me."

Emily shook her head. "I am not your enemy Random Virus."

"You are weak. That means that you are my enemy." He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her across the room.

"Emily." Mark cried out.

Random then turned to Mark and raised his claw in the air.

He was about to strike him when his claw hit something invisible and was thrown backwards to the ground.

"What?" Mark said as he turned to see Emily had her arms raised to Random Virus.

Emily smirked. "Force field baby."

"Emily keep the force field around Random." Ace said as he and Sparx stood in front of him.

Emily nodded as she put the invisible force field around Random Virus like a prison.

Random tried breaking loose but found that he couldn't no matter how much he tried.

"Let me go you cowards."

"Sparx use your sword." Ace said as he aimed his fists at Random.

Sparx nodded as she brought out her sword and unleashed pink lightning onto Random Virus.

Ace did the same thing.

They stopped when Random started to short circuit.

"That's enough."

Emily let the force field go and fell to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm fine."

Ace slowly walked over to Random who had his eyes closed.

"Random my old friend."

Random opened his eyes and Ace saw that his left eye was green.

"Ace?" Random said as he looked around. "What am I doing here?"

"It's okay old friend."

Random noticed Emily standing by Mark. "You."

Emily shrank back. "He's going to turn evil again."

"You need to get out of here Amulet Girl." Random said. "You're putting everyone around you in danger. Lord Fear is coming for you. You are his key to the end of this world."

"Random it's okay." Ace said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Random shrugged it off. "You need to get rid of her."

Ace shook his head. "She needs protecting. She can help us send Lord Fear back to the 6th dimension. Are you with us my friend?"

Random sighed and nodded. "I'm with you." He looked back at Emily. "Lord Fear's scum will be here any minute for you."

Mark ran to his bag and got out his Lightning Gauntlet. "I will help fend them off."

Emily shook his head. "No you shouldn't be fighting. You're not involved in this."

"I've been involved with this since the moment they came into this world. Listen to me Emily. You are my friend and as my friend I will protect you."

"Isn't that sweet." Came a voice behind them. "I hate sweet."

They turned to see Lady Illusion, Anvil, Pigface, Googler and the Rat standing behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Isn't that sweet." Came a voice behind them. "I hate sweet."

They turned to see Lady Illusion, Anvil, Pigface, Googler and the Rat standing behind them.

"They are here." Random said.

"I'm surprised that Skull face didn't show." Sparx said.

"He must want his minions to do his dirty job for him." Ace said.

"Give us the girl." The Rat said.

Ace shook his head. "Not going to happen."

Anvil turned to Lady Illusion. "Smash? Anvil smash them?"

Lady Illusion nodded. "Go ahead."

Anvil giggled as he and the others charged.

Googler bounced over to Emily and Mark.

He was followed by Pigface.

"Googler is going to get you." He laughed.

Emily put her force field around Mark.

Mark aimed his Lightning Gauntlet at Pigface destroying him and sending his data back to the Carnival of Doom.

Googler's sock puppets came loose from his hands.

"Go get them boys. Get the girl."

"Put your shield around the both of us." Mark said. "They wont be able to get through."

Emily nodded as she extended the shield around herself and Mark.

Googler laughed. "Think again. My puppets can get through anything."

Emily watched with wide eyes as Zip and Snip flew right through her shield.

"What."

"Let's drain those pesky powers Snip." Zip said as he bit into her left leg and Snip bit into her right arm.

Emily screamed as they started draining her powers. "Mark help me." She fell to her knees.

Mark aimed his Lightning Gauntlet at the puppets and struck them with lightning."

Zip and Snip yelled out and let Emily go.

"You pesky Lightning Knight." Googler said as he curled himself into a spikey ball.

Emily used the last of what was left of her powers to destroy Googler before he could attack Mark sending him back to the Carnival of Doom.

Mark kneeled down beside Emily. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

Emily nodded as she stood. "My powers are drained but other than that I'm fine."

Mark turned as Anvil came running towards them.

Emily gasped and moved to stand in front of Mark. "Stay behind me."

"Emily no. Your powers aren't strong enough to help."

Emily shook her head.

Before Mark could do anything Anvil whacked Emily with his anvil hand and sent her flying into the wall behind them knocking her unconscious.

Lady Illusion laughed as she threw a smoke bomb on the ground scattering smoke everywhere.

"Well this has been fun but we really need to go." She said as she disappeared.

"Emily." Mark said as he coughed.

"I can't see." Sparx said.

A minute later the smoke finally cleared.

"They got away." Ace said in frustration.

Mark turned to find that Emily was no longer lying on the ground behind him.

He looked around but he couldn't find her anywhere. "No." he breathed.

"What's wrong Mark?" Ace asked.

"I…. I can't find Emily." He groaned. "They must have taken her when Lady Illusion threw that smoke bomb."

"That means that she's at the Carnival of Doom." Sparx said.

"That's where the final battle is." Random said as he looked to Ace. "Shall we go before our power level gets any lower?"

Ace nodded. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emily woke inside a crystal orb.

'Not again.' She thought as she groaned.

She looked up when she heard Lord Fear laughing.

"I finally have all the pieces of the Amulet of Zoar."

"Let me go Fear."

Lord Fear shook his head. "Once I destroy Ace Lightning I will use you to take over this pathetic world." He held up the Amulet of Zoar to her.

Emily could feel the Amulets power and she could also feel the need to be one with it.

Emily shook her head to try and get the feeling away.

"You can feel it can't you? The need to be one with the Amulet." He laughed and as he walked over to the Organ.

He pressed a key and the middle of the Organ opened to reveal a hidden space inside it where Lord Fear placed the Amulet and closed it.

He turned back to Emily and smiled. "Now if you excuse me I need to be rid of Lightning once and for all."

"You won't win." Emily said as he left the room.

"I have already won my dear."

Sparx, Ace Random and Mark arrived at the Carnival of Doom.

Before they walked in Ace turned to Mark. "I want you to rescue Emily. She is the key to winning this."

Mark nodded. "Are you going to be alright?"

Ace smiled. "We'll be fine. We're Lightning Knights. We don't know the meaning of giving up."

Sparx and Random nodded as they walked into the Carnival.

Mark slowly followed behind them and watched as the battle began.

He shook his head. 'I can't watch this fight. I need to go look for Emily.' He snuck to the Haunted House and walked in.

Emily could hear from inside the crystal that the battle had already begun.

She brought her knees to her chest and sighed. 'I need to get out of here.'

"Emily."

She looked up to see Mark had appeared by the door.

"Mark." Emily said happily. "You came."

Mark ran to the crystal orb. "Of course I came. Are you alright?"

Emily nodded. "I'm fine."

"Hang on. I'll get you out of here."

Emily shook her head. "No get the Amulet first. It's in the Organ."

Mark looked over to the Organ and ran over to it. "How do I open it?"

"Press the right key." Emily explained. "I don't know which one it is."

Mark started pressing keys until he came across the right one and the hidden door opened revealing the Amulet of Zoar.

He grabbed it and turned to Emily with a big smile on his face.

It was then that he noticed that the Amulet was twitching madly in his hand.

"What's going on?"

"It's trying to get to me." Emily said. "Let it go."

Mark released the Amulet and it immediately flew over to Emily and went inside her body.

Emily cried out as she started to glow brightly.

Mark blocked his eyes from the light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When the light finally disappeared Mark opened his eyes and looked over to Emily.

The crystal orb was now gone and Emily was now standing in its place with her eyes closed.

Mark could feel the power that was radiating off of her.

'She is the one who will destroy Lord Fear.'

"Emily."

Emily opened her eyes and looked over to Mark.

"Are you alright?"

Emily nodded and looked to the entrance. "I need to go and defeat Lord Fear. I am the only one who can." She turned back to Mark. "Whatever you do stay behind me."

Mark nodded as he followed her out.

Emily looked around as she and Mark walked out of the Haunted House.

She could see that Ace, Sparx and Random were holding on.

She saw that Ace was also fighting with Lord Fear.

"This fight ends now." Emily said as lightning struck the ground causing everyone to stop fighting and look at her.

Lord Fear looked at her in amazement. "She has bonded with the Amulet of Zoar. Feel the power that radiates off her.

"Your time has come Fear. You will be destroyed and sent back to the 6th dimension along with your cronies."

She looked to Lord Fear's minions and raised her hands into the air.

Lightning rained down destroying Lord Fear's minions.

'She's amazing.' Mark thought.

Lady Illusion and Lord Fear were the only ones left.

Lady Illusion stood in front of Lord Fear. "I will protect you my Lord."

Emily squared her eyes at Lady Illusion. "I don't wish to destroy you."

"If you want Lord Fear then you'll have to get through me."

Emily groaned in frustration as her body was suddenly electrified. "I'm sorry Lady but you leave me with no other choice. If you work alongside Fear then you are evil." She pointed at Lady and closed her eyes as she destroyed her.

Emily opened her eyes and looked to Lord Fear. "Do you give up?"

Lord Fear laughed as he raised his staff at her. "Never." He said as he released green energy to her.

Emily raised her hand and her force field appeared in front of her.

The green energy hit the force field and rebounded off of it and went flying back to Lord Fear hitting him and destroying him.

"He's gone." Mark said.

Emily shook her head. "Not forever. He will return. And when that happens." She looked to Ace. "The Amulet must be destroyed."

"Wait what?" Mark said confused.

Ace nodded in agreement. "I understand."

"But Emily doesn't that mean that you will be destroyed as well?" Mark asked.

Emily shrugged. "Maybe. Don't forget that I can separate myself from the Amulet."

"But won't that make you normal? Won't you lose your powers?"

Emily sighed. "If that is the price to pay to keep Lord Fear in the 6th dimension then so be it."

"We will continue to protect you then." Sparx said.

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

"Emily there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about." Mark said as he edged closer to her.

"What is it?"

Without saying anything he grabbed her and kissed her.

"I think you're amazing and I love you."

"I…. I love you as well Mark."

Ace cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt but we should get going."

Emily nodded as she turned back to Mark. "You coming?"

Mark smiled and nodded. "Lead the way."

_the end_


End file.
